


Arts and Crafts

by J93



Series: Mistletoe Tales [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Carla Yeager knows something is amiss with her parents.





	Arts and Crafts

As far as Carla could remember she couldn’t recall the last time her parents smiled. Not since before the holidays anyway. They always seemed so unhappy, and very sad. Sometimes they would argue. Daddy was the loudest and Mommy would have the last word before storming out the room. Daddy would leave a little time afterward and go into a different room. When this would happen Carla would stay in her bedroom and play with her dolls. One time she walked from side to side of their house and heard both her parents crying in their rooms.

Carla didn’t like seeing her parents fight and become unhappy. She, of course, wanted things to return to the way things were but she couldn’t remember those days now. Her memory was instead filled by the ringing sounds of slamming doors and incoherent yelling. She didn’t know why Mommy and Daddy didn’t get along. She was too afraid to ask mainly out of fear that also she reckoned she’d never get the same answer if she asked them separately or together.

Then came the day Daddy left. Carla watched him from her bedroom door stuff his clothes in his duffel bag, swing it over his shoulder and march downstairs. Carla followed him, watching him leave without him knowing. If he had he would’ve knelt and explained he would be staying over at Uncle Armin’ and Auntie Annie’s and he’d pinkie promise her he will return.

But he didn’t see her and left Mommy crying around the house till the early hours and six-year-old Carla alone in her bedroom. That night she didn’t know what to do. She wanted nothing more than her Daddy to come home so they could be one big happy family again. But she couldn’t remember those days now. They were gone, like Daddy.

The next morning Carla went to school as normal. She played with her friends and did her school work. When the school day ended she was surprised to see Daddy there waiting for her at the gates. He looked tired and his face needed a shave. He didn’t smile. He tried for two seconds and then helped her into his car. The drive home was quiet and awkward for a long time until Daddy spoke up; “Have you done your Santa letter yet?”

“No.”

“Have you made your mind up on what you want yet?”

“Not yet.”

“Well, you better make your mind up soon. It’ll be Christmas in a couple of weeks. Don’t want to make Santa wait.”

They didn’t speak for the rest of the ride. When the car pulled into the driveway of their house, Carla felt her eyes water. She noticed Uncle Armin’ car on the opposite side of the street. After the car switched off Carla hurriedly undid her belt and leaped into hugging her Daddy tight, forcing him to stay, and stay he did. Five minutes went by without a word spoken and instead filled in by young Carla’s muffled sobbing, her face pressed hard against his chest as he stroked her hair and rubbed her back until she was eventually tired enough to speak.

“Please don’t fight.” Carla pleaded up to him. “I don’t like it when you fight. Or leave.”

Daddy looked away with a grim expression, then released a depleted sigh. He kissed his girl’s forehead and rested his chin on top of her head. Carla could feel the tiny hairs between his neck and chin scratch and rustle with every small movement. It reminded her of the sandpaper they had been using in Arts and Crafts to make their models of the barn for the baby Jesus in Miss Ral’s class.

“We won’t fight.” He said in a small voice. Carla felt his neck get a little swollen and his voice got a little tighter. “Not for tonight anyway.”

“D-do you promise?”

Daddy looked down into his daughter’s watery eyes with his own sullen ones. He stuck out his pinkie finger. “Pinkie promise.” Carla stuck out her pinkie, entwined it around her Daddy’s to shake on their promise.

Daddy took Carla inside where her spirits were lifted upon seeing Uncle Armin. They spoke briefly by the stairs as Daddy and Mommy went into the living room to speak in private for a while. After Uncle Armin left, Carla went into the kitchen for dinner and was surprised to find the table set for all three this time. Though the dinner was like the car ride it was quiet enough that it had been in a while.

In the weeks leading up to Christmas, the family of three got into the spirit, making sure everything was set for Santa coming. Carla finally wrote her letter, deciding on getting that video game her best friend from school, Alex Springer, talks about all the time. Advancing Giants or something like that. She gave it to Mommy who posted it in the letterbox, addressed to the North Pole. Family dinner time became more common most nights depending Daddy’s work. There were no more fights or yelling or sleepovers. Daddy kept his promise. Oddly he still slept on the couch. Carla didn’t ask why.

On Christmas Day, Carla woke up early and came downstairs to wake up Daddy who slept quite peacefully until being disturbed.

“Merry Christmas Daddy.”

“M’rry Chrrisstmus Carly.” Daddy stretched and yawned and ruffled his daughter’s hair funny. “Is Mommy awake?”

“No. You wanna go wake here or should I?”

“Can you come with me? I want to give you and Mommy my present.” She did her best shy act and won.

Daddy put on his blue dressing gown and followed Carla upstairs to Mommy’s (and Daddy’s) bedroom. The door was already open and Mommy lay against the headboard alert to the two visitors. They did their Christmas greetings and Carla retrieved her small festive green box with the red bow on top. She climbed onto the bed and slid next to Mommy’s empty side.

She looked up to Daddy and patted the space next to her. “Please sit.” A brief glance exchange allowed Daddy a space on the bed. Carla now sat between her two parents with their presence in her hands. “Close your eyes! Its a surprise!” both parents smiled and did as they were requested. Carla untied the bow and removed the lid. “Merry Christmas!” she gleamed with hope.

Both parents eyes opened to find Carla’s Arts and Crafts project for Christmas to be quite peculiar. It was a green card with a glittery decorated Christmas tree on the front. Carla opened it for them and made sure to show the left side first where she drew a stick figure version of them smiling at the dinner table. On the right was a large drawing wedged between the bottom and the top writings. Neither Daddy or Mommy could it make out.

“What’s that Carla?” Mommy asked.

“It's mistletoe. I think. I don’t know what it looks like.”

“Has Alex Springer not shown you?” Daddy mischievously amused himself.

“No. He said he was going to…” the implication set in and her cheeks went red. “Hey! No fair! I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Sure, sure.” Mommy stroked Carla’s hair. “Why did you have there? Afraid Alex might try and kiss you?”

“No silly I drew it for you and Daddy to use for today.” The seriousness returned and the room fell terribly silent. To change this Carla thought it was as good as time as any to turn round and face them. “I just thought, being Christmas in all, that maybe you can… kiss and make up.” Carla shrugged her shoulders. “Just for today.”

“I don’t know-”

“We can do that.” Mommy turned to Daddy, surprised. “Just one kiss should do it for today. Ain’t that right Mommy?”

Mommy looked torn for a moment and nodded. “Just one.”

Daddy nudged in closer, filling the gap left by Carla. Slowly he made the move forward and connected their lips for the first time in a while. Mommy’s eyes were closed and when he retracted her eyes opened with tears falling down her cheeks. With her sad smile, it looks to be a good thing.

“Mikasa are y-”

“I’m sorry.” Mommy dried her eyes and took in a shaky breath. Daddy leaned forward and pulled her in for a hug. “I’m sorry for… everything I’ve said.”

“Hey, no. No. I’m sorry. I should know better by now. I should be the one-”

Mommy pulled Daddy’s sleeve and nodded over to Carla, who sat there watching her parents come together again. She was emotional too and both parents pulled her in for a long overdue family hug. There were tears more than words and they stayed like that for three whole minutes. Eventually, Mommy insisted they all take a shower each before going downstairs to open their presents. Carla wanted to go first and went to leave when-

“Hey, trouble!” Carla turned to Daddy sitting happily on his bed with Mommy holding onto his arm like she used to. “Don’t think for a second your getting away without your Christmas kisses.”

Carla stuck her tongue out at him “I like to see you try!” and ran out the room, happy her family normal again and new, better memories would be made from this day onward. Now how to avoid Daddy AND Alex Springer…


End file.
